Sweet Dreams Itachi
by Ayaika
Summary: As Twins Nova Believed she'd always be with her sister. But all isn't what it seems, when her world begins to crumble around her she tries to gain perspective. But her ability to coop seems lost in her confused feelings and pain.Then she falls in love with a mysterious man, who's manners betray him. Itachi x Oc Kisame x Oc, yaoi content and future lemons. Set in Modern Time
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:This is my First story that I posted, and I just hope that this preview is enough to leave you wanting more. I also just wanted to say that while I wrote this, I was listening to Tug Of War by Carly Rae Jepsen , it sets a good tone for the story. Thank you so much for reading, Please review so I know how I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi, mild language

**Rated: **M

Prologue

I felt the bed move besides me, but I kept my eyes closed. I wanted this moment to last forever, but I knew it was too good to be true. A hand caressed my face, hair trickling over my back. Lips brushed mine gently, and sweetly. I knew his touch, the sensation of his skin on mine. His gentle manner, that could easily be a disguise. He brushed my hair out of my face, softly trailing his fingers down my neck. With one last kiss he got up.

"Sweet Dreams Nova," he said softly before picking up his jacket and leaving.

I waited a few minutes before I sat up. The sheets slide down my back, resting gently on the bed. I looked around, if I hadn't been awake when he left I would have thought last night was a dream. Was this how it was suppose to be? I put my head down, my hair gliding down like a curtain. I looked at my hands, the same ones that had clutched on to him so desperately last night. The ones that hand roamed his body, now empty no lingering warmth from his body. Chills ran down my spine, so I quickly pulled the sheets around me. Then slowly, I felt the sadness taking over. The same feeling in my body, that made me feel like i was growing heavy, consumed me. Then the tears fell, flowing swiftly down my cheeks. Pressing my palms over my eyes, I cried silently, alone again.


	2. Chapter One: Beginnings Part One

**Authors Note:**  
So the first Two part are really just an introduction of the characters and classes, they are the same but, slightly different. I want to keep them as close to the real ones as much as possible. Also Nova has a hard time focusing so this is written like she would see it. Hopefully its not confusing. Please let me know what you think and thank you for the reads, and reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.  
**Warning**: Yaoi, mild language  
**Rated:** M

Chapter One  
At the least I was aggravated, always moving place to place. I just couldn't handle losing my friends every time. I turned to look at my sister that goofy grin on her face, like normal. I wish I was like Rin, she never had a problem with friends. They were easy to make, and easy to lose. To her it didn't matter whether they stayed in contact or not. I observed her carefully, trying to figure out how we were so different. Being identical twins, you'd think we would be more alike. But as we grew up she started becoming distance, and started to change how she looked. I noted that she trimmed her hair again, now it was slightly resting on her shoulders, and the neon colors helped emphasize how different we were.  
"Rin," I spoke as we continued to walk.  
She turned to look at me, questioning me with her eyes.  
"Um.. Never mind." I couldn't ask her, it seemed to idiotic.  
I gathered my hair in my hands and looked at it, the strands shown beautifully in the sunshine almost like glass. It was amber colored so I could see how Rin liked the neon highlights. I gauged the length, just to my bottom, was it too long? I dropped it quickly looking at my hands. My fingers looked so thin and small, I quickly looked over at my sister, her hands were entwined behind her head. She was athletic so it was presumable that her fingers were thick because of it. She was even slightly taller, why? But the one thing that stayed the same were her eyes, the same apple green as mine, but hers seemed so much wiser. We were so different, was I going to lose her? She stopped and turned to me, smiling hugely.  
"We're here," she announced some what proudly.  
She always wanted to go to this school and this was her chance, even if only for a bit. The most prestigious school in the country, Konoha Prep. Students come from all over the world to get an education here, and finally Rin was here.

The school doors opened and exploded out, students laughed as they crowed down the stone steps. I watched as the students cascaded by, then looked back at my sister. She grinned, "Lunch anyone?"  
I giggled as we continued to walk on, trying to avoid the students.  
"So where do you presume we find the office?" I asked Rin, as we finally made it to the main hall.  
"Easy," she replied I was about to ask when she grabbed the arm of a passing student.  
"Excuse me," she said to the young man she had grabbed.  
He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, his dark eyes peering out behind them.  
"Yes, Can I help you?" he asked adjusting the bag on his shoulder.  
"Yea, thank you, my sister and I are looking for the office would you mind pointing us in the right direction."  
He grinned slightly before nodding, "Alright, just continue down the this hall until you reach the stairwell, then make a left and go to the second set of doors."  
"thank you again," she replied, before turning to head on.  
"Sasuke!" hollered a voice, before a person arrived to claim it.  
His blonde hair struck out at all angles, his blue eyes joyous.  
"I was wondering where you were, hurry before we miss lunch."  
"Relax Naruto, Lunch has only just begun." Sasuke replied smiling softly at him.  
"I know!," Naruto practically whined "I just don't want all the ramen to be gone."  
"Well then come on," Sasuke replied grabbing a hold of Naruto's wrist and walking away.  
I looked after them for a bit then quickly hurried after my sister. This school was already interesting. At the least there were two cute guys I had met, and that was only the start.

I followed close behind my sister like the little lost puppy I was. It was hard to get me away from her, but we had our moments. She entered the first class of the day, I followed closely behind her. She walked straight up to the teacher, who had this bright kind of reddish orange hair and strange piercings on his face. He turned to us, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at us quietly.  
"Reporting in," my sister said handing him her signature sheet.  
He looked at it, then turned to the class.  
"Class," he spoke, his voice almost a drawl "New students."  
He gestured at us, and just waited.  
"My Name is Trinity Leilani, But call me Rin." she smiled confidently at the class, I gazed at her momentarily, realizing it was my turn.  
"Um... Serenity Leilani, But I go by Nova." I hoped my voice was loud enough to carry.  
"Please, just find an empty seat," he said waving us away.  
I looked at my sister for input before I made a move. She wasn't dependant on me so she quickly took a seat near the window. I momentarily stood there looking dumb before I spotted Sasuke and Naruto, there was an empty seat next to them. I quickly walked over to it.  
"Would you mind if I sat here?" I asked quietly toward them. Naruto leaned forward to see past Sasuke, his grin widened.  
"Go ahead," he said as I sat down "You're one of the girls from yesterday aren't you?"  
I nodded slightly at him.  
He laughed, "Not a big talker, are you?"  
"Um... Not really, sorry."  
"Well we will have to cure you of that, right Sasuke?"  
He looked at Sasuke who was reading, after a moment he set his book down. He looked at me then to Naruto.  
"If you want." was all he said, before resuming his book.  
"Don't worry about him," Naruto laughed "He's in one of his moods."  
Sasuke almost glared at Naruto before sighing and going back to his book. Naruto smiled nudging Sasuke's shoulder, and laughed. I smiled then turned my attention toward the class.

It turned out that, that class was taught by a Mr. Pein and we weren't allowed to make fun of his name. It was also my least favorite subject, Math. So when the ending bell finally rang I was almost ecstatic to leave the room. Naruto quickly caught up to me, Sasuke walking slowly behind him.  
"What class do you have next?" Naruto asked falling into step beside me.  
I quickly pulled out my schedule from my bag and looked.  
"Um Science," I replied reading the class title.  
"My favorite!" he grinned then turned to Sasuke "Well beside you."  
A light bulb went off in my head, Oh my! I glanced back at Sasuke who was reading while walking. I laughed lightly as I turned back around, just in time to see a glimpse of black hair flutter by on my other side. I quickly turned that direction to see the back of a man. He was wearing a black suit. His black hair in a low ponytail hanging down his back, he walked toward Sasuke. He raised his arm upwards raising it towards Sasuke's head.  
"Little brother," he said his voice almost cold.  
With that there was a thumping noise, then he continued on.  
Sasuke's hand was forced up against his forehead a look of anger on his face.  
"Brother?" I mumbled to my self, then realization struck me Rin!  
I quickly looked around but there was no sign of her. Its not that I forgot about her I never did, but I always rushed out of math madly. She knew that, and she encouraged it. She wanted me to gain some freedom for myself. I grumbled to myself, angry that I had lost her already, usually I had a few days under my belt. I sighed rather loudly, then just out of curiosity turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was trying to take a look a Sasuke's forehead, whinny all the while but soon a reluctant Sasuke allowed him too. Naruto eyes widened at the red mark, then tipped toed up slightly to kiss it. Sasuke smiled softly, as Naruto laughed gently nudging his arm. I turned my head back slowly to face forward. That's what I needed, love. With that I walked off in a direction I knew to be wrong, heading off somewhere else.

The library, it seemed, is where I ended up. It was definitely empty, duh! I walked to the back of the room, which was quiet vast, looking for a nice hiding spot. Another habit of mine, this was I mean. I quickly found a corner, in the literal term, and plopped down. I reached for my book and absorbed myself in a world, I thought, was better then mine. A chapter in and I was gone, enjoying this alternative world. Suddenly my world crumbled, being yanked away from me by some evil power. I quickly looked up, and almost screamed. A blue man stood in front of me, my book hanging in his hand.  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked his teeth sharp and pointy.  
"I got lost," I said innocently, masking my fear.  
"Well you found the library well enough." he replied smirking, as he tossed my book at me.  
I put my book back in my bag before I replied.  
"Its more like the library found me."  
"What class are you suppose to be in?"  
"Science, but I don't know where that is."  
With that he swiftly grabbed my wrist yanking me up from the floor and dragging me out. We walked for a while, whilst I complained. Finally he opened a door bringing me in with him.  
"Iruka Sensei! Look what I found!" he called as he entered.  
The entire class looked to the doors, I could feel my face turning red.  
"She lost her way to class." he smiled.  
The man I assumed to be the teacher stood from his desk.  
"Thank you Kisame for bringing her here, but this still won't get you out of detention." He said, his dark brown hair falling into his face.  
As he brushed it out of his face, I noticed a scar running across the bridge of his nose.  
"Oi! Kisame, let her go!" it was Naruto, he rushed over whacking Kisame's arm.  
"Aye! You crazy pipsqueak, hands off." he let go of me and started squabbling with Naruto.  
I used this time to talk to the teacher.  
"I'm sorry sensei for not showing up." I said to him.  
He looked at me his eyes, were sort of sad and his hair seemed out of place, splayed across his back and shoulders.  
"Its alright just try not to do it again." He returned to his desk, sighing heavily.  
"Do you have you slip?"  
"Oh,,, Yes sorry," I quickly fished it out handing it to him.  
He scribbled on it then handed it back just as the bell rung.  
Kisame hearing this seized his quarrel with Naruto and bolted toward the door. Instantly he found himself running straight into Rin. Her face showed she was fairly puzzled, and slightly annoyed. She sized him up momentarily, then grinned.  
"Is that like a full body tattoo?" she questioned walking around him. "Or has your blue ball just spread?"  
She giggled for a moment, then reached her hand up to his face touching just under his cheeks.  
"Scars?" she wondered aloud, gliding her fingers gently over the "markings".  
Kisame's face seemed frozen, maybe being touched by a girl was new to him, or gross. Finally regaining his control he grabbed a hold of her hand.  
"Don't do that!" he said quickly.  
Rin smiled at him softly, "Do what? I'm sorry."  
Her smiled broadened, quickly maneuvering her hand out of his reach. She quickly trailed her hand along his face, then to his neck and down his chest. Her smile as bright as ever, he was going to either become her enemy or her lover. That is what I surmised to be happening there, although its always the first. My sisters taste in men has yet to be discovered I couldn't pin point the type of man she liked it seemed so transparent. Her eyes fell on me standing in front of the teachers desk. Oh no don't act like you know me now, I prayed she'd just pretend she didn't know me, I did not want that scary shark man as my enemy.  
"Nova! Dear Sister," she called to me, I suppressed hitting myself in the head dreading what was going to become of this situation.  
I rolled my eyes as she planted herself in front of me.  
"You just had this class? Was it good?"  
I quickly glanced at Naruto he smiled and nodded.  
"Yes," I replied almost monotone, "It was most splendid."  
She raised an eyebrow at me cocking her head to the side.  
"Alright, if you say so."  
"I do!" and with that I once again walked away from my sister, pissed that she ratted me out.

The next class was rather boring Home Ec taught by a big breasted, blonde, old lady. Oh wait I mean Madame Tsunade, better not let her catch me saying that. But my cooking skills were well endowed, in a good way. So the class was useless to me, hence the boring bit. But I was looking forward to the next class, English. As soon as I was in the English room I understood why the girls were eager to get here. The teacher was considerably hot. Silvery hair almost standing up, but seemed kind of sloppy. I sat in my seat and listened to his voice. Soft but also kind of rough then I saw his left eye, blood red, with a scar running over it. His eye wasn't blind just a strange color. I slowly droned out of the lesson and lost my self in my thoughts. When the bell finally rang I didn't hear it and the teacher came over to my desk tapping on. I sat straight up looking at him. He smiled softly his lips curving in to an almost mocking look.  
"Lose track of time?" he asked  
"Um... Sorry sir," I replied gathering my tings and heading for the door.  
"Oh yea," I quickly searched my bag, "Sir could you sign this?"  
I headed over to him holding out my class slip. He didn't answer but took it scribbling on the bottom.  
"Thanks," I smiled walking out, I looked down at it 'Kakashi Hatake' it read.  
I hope my sister doesn't catch wind of him, that's all I could hope for him. With that I headed to lunch.


	3. Chapter One: Beginnings Part Two

Authors Note:So the first Two part are really just an introduction of the characters and classes, they are the same but, slightly different. I want to keep them as close to the real ones as much as possible. Also Nova has a hard time focusing so this is written like she would see it. Hopefully its not confusing. Please let me know what you think and thank you for the reads, and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto : Yaoi, mild languageRated: M

Chapter One Part Two Walking into the lunch room I was surprised at the volume of students. The count was larger then what I had seen yesterday at this same time. But as I soon came to learn this was only half the students. Being the High school branch of Konaha Prep, I wondered if most of these students had been here since preschool. I wondered how we managed to get in, but knowing my parents they had their ways. Quickly grabbing some food, I looked for a place to sit down. Walking through the center of the tables, I looked back and forth. I almost stopped seeing Kisame sitting next to Sasuke's brother. Again his back was to me, his black hair draping over his shoulder. Kisame laughed at something talking animatedly. Almost lost, I noticed Naruto waving his hand wildly in an attempt the get my attention. He was seated a few tables away from Kisame's table. Walking quickly toward them both, I hoped he wouldn't notice me. I had a feeling that Kisame would cause problems in the future. I looked down at my soup; it sloshed slightly in the dish as I walked. I heard Kisame's voice as I neared; I kept my eyes down trying not to make contact. As I neared close I heard Kisame say something that didn't register in my head.  
"Where are you going Itachi?" he asked with a laugh. "To the rooftop," the cold familiar voice responded. "Hey!" Kisame's voice rang "Watch out!"  
I looked up just in time to see myself walking into 'Itachi' as he turned around. Crash! I held my voice, a scream trying to submerge, as I watched my once steaming tomato soup strayed across the both of us. I feel down to the ground, my legs collapsing under me and my hair clinging to my face. That is how I met Itachi, by pouring my soup all down the front of his very expensive looking suit. I slowly trailed my eyes up until I met his. They were a brilliant red, with flecks of black. He glared down at me, I shrunk back afraid. "I'm... soo... Sorrryyy!" I stuttered trying to get up. "What... Can... I... I do to fix... it?" I mumbled.  
He just walked around me and away. I stood there shaking, he scared me so bad. I distantly heard someone shouting my name, but my feet carried me out of the cafeteria. Aware only that I was walking, the stairs went by unfelt and so did the opening doors. I clutched the sides of the porcelain sink leaning against it. I glanced in the mirror, as tears welled in the corner of my eyes. My hair now contained red strands, which clumped together with the soup. I tried to wash it out, only achieving to give myself light red streaks. I stared at my reflection for a long time looking over my face. The face that seemed to have escaped me, becoming somebody that I didn't know. Slowly realization hit me as the tears escaped my eyes. This school was going to be trouble, usually I could hide well with Rin's help, but she seemed determined to sabotage me. I was probably just being a spoiled brat, which means I probably deserve it, but it scares me to no end. Finally I decided to go home and get a change of clothes before lunch was over, seeing as how P.E. was next.  
Entering the gym I saw that class was already underway. I snuck in slowly, and stood in the back. "My name is Yuhi Kurenai, but you can call me Yuhi, or sensei. I will not tolerate whining in this class and I expect you all to do as I say. Any objections?" she waited for a response not receiving any she smiled. "Alright then shall we start? In your P.E. uniforms!" I walked over to her, her black hair spiraled down past her shoulders, and her red eyes with stark black rings were staring at me. "Ms. Yuhi, could you sign my slip?" I asked cautiously. "I'd appreciate it if you weren't late to my class again." she said taking hold of my paper and signing it. "Done, now go on get ready for class."  
I quickly hurried off to the changing rooms. My locker had already been designated, so I had come prepared today. P.E. was usually a nice class even though I wasn't very good. Quickly hurrying not wanting Sensei to have any other reason to be angry. I barely noticed any of the students as I headed on my way out. I stood with the group as we waited for everyone else. "Today we are going to learn about Beach volleyball. So I want everyone to follow me out side, there I will give you the rules and set you up with partners." Yuhi said walking toward the exit door. She quickly unlocked it and ushered us out, closing the door behind her. "Alright everyone gather round. I'm only going to tell you the rules one time so you better listen." She spent the next twenty minutes talking about the rules; I tried my best to listen carefully. Finally after showing us the court we were ready to play. "I am going to call out pairs; you will stick to your assigned partners until we have completed our lesson on Beach volleyball, which can take any where from two weeks to a month. Alright when I call your names please step to the right with your partner. "  
The other students groaned at the thought of being stuck with the same person for two weeks or more. "Alex and Katie, Nathan and Tasha, Shino and TenTen, Sasuke and Naruto, Rin and Kisame," she rambled off.  
I didn't know that she was here; I searched for her, as she walked over to stand with the blue man. She smiled at him, seemingly arguing, probably about who was better at volleyball, seeing as she had achieved much in this field. She then jokingly punched his arm, in which he reacted badly and tried to pound her. "Nova! Nova!" I turned at the calling of my name. Yuhi looked at me her hand on her hip. "Your partner is waiting," she said gesturing to the side. I smiled turning toward them, ready to get this underway, but my smile quickly turned to a frown. Itachi waited for me, he was soup free now, his hair in a high pony tail. He now wore a black t-shirt and shorts. His eyes still an almost glare. "Sorry," I squeaked heading over, he didn't't acknowledge. I stared at my feet as Yuhi finished naming off partners. Slowly I glanced over at Itachi he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, he stared at the teacher, but it was an unseeing stare. I quickly glanced at Rin; she was talking to a fellow student, who had beautiful blue hair. It was in a messy bun, she accompanied it with a rose on the side. She smiled as she laughed, flipping her bangs to the side. She suddenly looked at me her eyes a startling neon blue, she smirked then blinked her eyes now a shimmering gold. I blinked quickly, her eyes were once again blue, she waved then looked away. I blinked for a few moments before redirecting my attention. Ms. Yuhi had finished naming off the partners now; everybody was talking eagerly with each other. "Alright everyone, lets all grab a net and start practicing till the end of class, tomorrow we'll start our actual lesson."  
With that she walked to the side of the courts ready to observe. I slowly turned to Itachi, who had already walked off toward a court. I quickly rushed after him. He picked up the volleyball and waited for me. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and took my place. I had been to every one of Rin's games so I was confident that I had some Idea of what I was doing. Suddenly Itachi jump served, I barely had the chance to save it hitting it back, it barely made it over the net. Itachi moved swiftly, I was mesmerized by him. His hair cascading smoothly behind him, his steps precise. He hit the ball up and then suddenly spiked it at me. My eyes widened, I quickly braced my feet and judged the trajectory of the ball. But as a rule, you may actually want to have played this game before trying to undertake an actual match. The sudden murmuring of voices brought me back to reality. Everything was dark and swimming, I blinked my eyes, shadows swam in front of me. "Ms. Leilani!?" I heard Ms. Yuhi's voice from besides me. I blinked a few times, then saw Itachi above me, there was a halo surrounding his head with an almost sarcastic look on his face. "Ughh!" I finally managed to say, reaching up and rubbing my head as the teacher helped me sit up.  
"If you didn't know how to play the game, you should have said something." Itachi said his smirk giving way a grin. I slowly pulled my hair out of my mouth, not able to voice anything.  
"Go sit on the bench." Ms. Yuhi said helping me stand up and giving me a light shove in that direction. "Itachi take her to the bench and make sure she dosen't fall." She said with a glance at him. His face didn't change, the grin still lingered on his face. He walked next to me as I made my way to the bench. I sat down on the bench slowly, Itachi didn't utter a word to me, just made sure I was sitting then went to join Kisame and Rin. He quickly took Kisames spot against rin. He was good, very good. I was once again mesmerized by him. There was something about him, something strange yet familiar. Finally Ms. Yuhi blew a whistle. "That's it for today, go shower." she shouted out to the class. Everyone headed to the locker rooms to clean up. On the way to my next class I found my self slightly lost, I quickly pulled out the school map and started looking for the class room. Finally I made my way to the class only five minutes late. I reached for the door handle, but the noise from the other side stopped me. "Who said we were destined for greatness?" It was a males voice deep and raspy. There seemed to be a pause as someone replied, then he spoke again.  
"Exactly, Its a fabrication, a lie, and that's how I want it portrayed. I want to feel that you've been deceived. That you were lied to and you finally become aware of the fact. The agony and the pain I want to see it written on your face, Shall we get started?"  
At the end of his sentence I dared to open the door, uncertain of what I would find. As I opened the door he turned to face me. I was frozen, his gaze was fierce, his dark hair wild and disheveled. He had the same red eyes as Itachi but the black speaks were far more numerous. He smiled at me mischievously. "Hello," he said quickly, "Who might you be?"  
"Um, Nova Leilani." I stuttered at his unwavering gaze. "Ah Serenity," he said with a smile. "I was wondering where you had been." "Um..." Is all i could reply.  
"Please take a seat." he pointed to an empty chair, near the back.  
I quickly moved to take a seat, then noticed my sister on the opposite side of the room. She was sitting next to Kisame, they were whispering, theirs heads almost touching. Ah, so close friends already, it made me a bit angry, but I had my own concerns. As I took my seat I heard a scuffling next to me, I turn to see Itachi staring at me. He raised his brows as if daring me to question him. I looked away and focused on the teacher. "Now that our newest member has arrived shall we begin. For your final we shall be doing a play. But this isn't just any play, It's a play written by our very own Hinata Hyuga," he gestured over to her. Hinata was a beautiful, but shy girl, with long shimmery black hair, pale lavender eyes, and a very well endowed chest. She blushed at all the attention and looked down. "Everyone is required to have some sort of part in this play. The play is about a 16 year old girl who betrays her family friends and lover. She finds her self sucked into underground business, were she is trained to steal, raid, pillage and finally kill. Resulting in the death of her lover. The death of her lover leaves her emotionally scarred and has her wondering back to her family. There she must face her lovers older brother. He isn't willing to just forgive her, but her parents plead the he give her a chance. Its hard for the two of them to get along at first but slowly they began to see each other differently relying on each other more and more. Finally resulting in them falling in love. But it's not all happy endings the crew she was apart of underground comes looking for her. The penalty for leaving death, but can her new lover deal with the pain of another lose? So here are the scripts, Read over them now and on Monday we will start auditions, all my classes are taking part in this so you have to work hard."  
With that he sat down at his desk propping his feet up and flipping through papers. I looked at the script entitled 'instant darkness' and opened it to the first page. I scanned the cast list then looked over at my sister, she'd be a good candidate for the main character. Then I looked back at the list, I could try for the mother. I sighed then flipped the page and began reading. When the class ended I headed to the teacher.  
"Sir could you sign my slip?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up at my then smiled. "Of Course."  
He took it quickly scribbling on it and handed it back. I thanked him the left the classroom. I made sure to glance at his name before putting it in my bag. A messy 'Madara Uchiha' marred the page. My last class of the day was Art, I quickly headed to the classroom and arrived before the bell. A tall red haired man stood in the front of the class. A small table sat in the middle of all the tables. It was covered with a white cloth and had several various objects setting upon it. The other students were sitting and drawing in sketch books. I headed for the red haired man, His red eyes drifting lazily to look at me. "Yes," he asked, his voice was calm and controlled. I explained once again who I was and handed him my sheet. He signed it then went to his desk opening the drawer and rifling around. He walked back to me and handed me a sketchpad. "Today we are just sketching the times on the table. Please feel free to walk around them and choose what ever you wish to draw."  
And that was it from "Sasori Akasuna' as indicated by my signature sheet. Finally school ended, and afterschool groups started, not really feeling up to looking for a club I headed home alone. I entered my room dropping my bag on the floor the contents spilling out. I sighed bending down to pick them up. Then I saw my schedule, I picked it up observing it once more. Suddenly realization struck me, all the teachers names were written under the class subject. I did a mental face plant shoving it back into my bag, then headed to my bed. Fall on my back I stared at the ceiling, glad that today was Friday, I closed my eyes and dreaded Monday morning. 


End file.
